


Inappropriate Behavior

by thehotinpsychotic



Category: Castiel - Fandom, Dean Winchester - Fandom, Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: childhood AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehotinpsychotic/pseuds/thehotinpsychotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All first grade Dean wants to do is show off his Batman underwear to his new friend Castiel, but it ends up landing both of them in the principal's office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inappropriate Behavior

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by one of my friends who did something very similar as a child! (They were Dean in that scenario)

Castiel sits on the playground, carefully constructing sandcastles. He wipes his sandy hands off onto his slacks, only dirtying them further. The first grader’s dress shoes are inexplicitly coated in sand, so much that you can’t even tell that they are black. His trench coat is covered as well, and a smudge of dirt lays on his cheek that he can’t seem to notice. He’s leaning forward to smooth out the edges of one of his remarkable creations when a voice behind him compliments,  
“I like your undies.”  
Castiel blushes, and turns around to see who had said it. It’s a little boy in his grade with blond hair styled up like Cas’s, except his is shorter. He has freckles running across his nose and on his cheeks, and big leaf green eyes. He speaks with a lisp, which is usually unacceptable to the precise Castiel but is, in this case, adorable.   
“I like racecars, too,” he informs.   
Castiel cocks his head at him, furrowing his brows as he asks, “What are you called?”  
“I’m Dean,” the boy responds. He holds out a little hand for Castiel to shake, which he does. “Dean Winchester.”  
“I’m Castiel,” Cas replies.   
“Cas-Castm-Castiel,” Dean sounds out. The name is hard for the young child to say correctly. “I can’t say it!”  
“No need to get frustrated,” Castiel assures. “Perhaps you can call me Cas instead.”  
Dean scrunches his nose, creating a maze of tiny wrinkles. “You talk like a grown up.”  
Castiel shrugs, and goes back to his sand castles. Dean watches quietly for a moment before asking,  
“Wanna see mine?”  
“Your what?” Cas questions.  
“My underwear. They have Batman on them,” Dean tells.  
“Not really,” Cas responds truthfully.  
“Please!” Dean begs. “They’re awesome, really!”  
“Fine,” Cas agrees. He turns around to face Dean, who drops his shorts to his ankles and stands proudly.   
The two end up in the principal’s office, Cas crying, and Dean with his arms crossed defiantly.   
The principal asks, “Dean? Why did you pull your pants down on the playground? You know that’s not appropriate.”  
“I was just showing Cas my underwear!” Dean huffs.   
“Don’t you think there’s a better place for that?” the principal reasons.  
Dean’s confused. “What, Show and Tell?”  
“No! No, Dean,” the principal sighs. “Can’t you do that at home?”  
“Cas has never been to my house before,” Dean responds.  
“Why don’t you invite him?” the principal suggests. “The point is, Dean, this isn’t behavior we expect from you. Your brother Sam, he’s just a TK student and he’s one of the best behaved yet.”  
“Don’t compare me to Sammy,” Dean growls.   
The principal nods, but insists, “This can’t happen again. If it does, then I’m going to be calling your father, John, alright? And I’m sure he wouldn’t want to hear about this.”  
Dean nods, and takes Cas’s arm, declaring, “Let’s go.”  
“T-that was scary,” Cas stammers.  
“Eh,” Dean responds. He kicks a nearby locker. “Mean old Principal Peters doesn’t scare me.”  
“Oh,” Castiel replies. He’s quiet, and then says, “Your underpants were really neat.”  
Dean grins a toothy smile, and takes Cas’s hand, proclaiming, “C’mon, we still have time to play!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Please comment!
> 
> My fanfiction blog- www.frerard-is-the-weapon.tumblr.com (Always accepting prompts!)


End file.
